


It doesn't count as stalking, does it?

by this_wayward_life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's crippled, Dean get a job, F/F, FBI Agent AU, FBI urban legend, Gabriel's dog is called Max, Jess didn't die her and Sam just broke up, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slightly stalkerish, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: You know that urban legend of the government agent watching you through your computer screen? Sam sure did. Hewasthe government agent. And the man he'd been assigned to was a little bit too cute for his own good.





	It doesn't count as stalking, does it?

_How to tell somebody that they're a cheating whore with a romantic gesture._

Sam snorted at the words on his computer screen, the smirking face of Gabriel Novak peering back at him. Of course, the other man couldn't see him. He was the face of the government, and in this time of rebellion, every FBI agent was positioned to watch one member of the community every time they opened their computer or phone. Sam could see everything that Gabriel searched up, as well as the man's face in a separate part of his screen.

The general public didn't know for certain this was happening, of course. The FBI was very careful, as they always were. But rumours spread, and it's a typical legend that an FBI agent is always watching you through the camera on your devices. 

The first time Sam had actually seen Gabriel, he had spat out his coffee. Charlie Bradbury from the desk next to him had rolled over in her chair and whistled, wiggling her eyebrows at Sam.

"Damn Samba, he's hot," she had teased. Sam threw a paperclip at her, and she blew him a kiss.

"Get back to Dorothy, Charles," he'd muttered. Charlie had flushed the same colour as her hair before she stuck out her tongue and rolled away.

Sam knew everything about Gabriel. And yes, while it's incredibly creepy, it's also something he has to do, otherwise, he wouldn't be doing his job properly. If Gabriel was doing anything against the law, Sam would know and he could get arrested. He knew where he lived, where he worked, where his family lived (there were so many of them). Sam knew that Gabriel liked to eat out, had a Jack Russel called Max, an unhealthy obsession with anything sugary, and somehow, with his terrible diet and literally no exercise, he still managed to look like a supermodel.

Not that Sam would ever admit this out loud.

Okay, so maybe Sam had a little crush on the guy. No big deal, right? Wrong. Sam was a server of the law, and he would stand by it in any situation. It was what he trained for. This job, although he despised it, got food on the table for his disabled uncle Bobby and unemployed brother Dean. Sam would just have to stick it out until Dean finally gets a job and starts helping to pay the taxes.

Anyway, Sam couldn't let personal feelings get in the way of his job. It was unprofessional and wrong and would get him fired. Despite this, it was as if Gabriel was reeling him in like a fish on a hook, and the other man's adorable ways weren't helping Sam's situation. He decided right there and then that he was going to meet Gabriel. The other man didn't have to know who he was, and Sam wasn't planning on telling him. It could just be a little talk. Nothing else.

 

 

Sam walked into the coffee shop that Gabriel worked in, trying to calm his nerves. Dean was beside him, chatting animatedly about something. Sam was so damn lucky he lived in the same city as Gabriel.

"Why did we come here, Sammy?" Dean asked suddenly. Sam gave a nonchalant shrug as he glanced at his dog Bones, who was tied up outside.

"I saw a review for this place online, and it was close, so I decided to take you," he replied. "There's pie."

"Sign me the fuck up, then," Dean said, and with a grin, he walked up to the counter. Sam recognized Gabriel's coworker Kali look up from the cash register, her beautiful face pulled back into an expression of distaste. Although he had never met the woman, Sam knew a lot about her, too. She was Gabriel's ex and she worked at the same place as he did, the cold-hearted bitch. Not much to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

"You should already know the answer to that," Dean said, raising an eyebrow. "Could I get a slice of cherry pie, one black macchiato and one cafe latte, extra shot and one sugar."

Kali gave an overexaggerated sigh and keyed in the cost. "Seven dollars."

Dean handed over his money, a nonplussed look on his face. Kali gave him a forced smile and motioned to the kid at the coffee machine - oh, that's Samandriel.

"What a bitch," Dean muttered, and Sam huffed out a laugh.

"Tell me about it."

"This is a nice place, though," Dean said thoughtfully, looking around with interest. Sam just watched him, a small smile on his face. Dean was a sweetheart, no matter how much he denied it.

"Cherry pie, macchiato and latte extra shot?" a cheery voice said from above them. Sam looked up at that voice and almost fell off his chair. Dear God, he was acting like a schoolgirl.

"Yep," Dean said cheerfully. "Latte here, macchiato there, pie in the middle."

"You got it."

As the waiter walked away, Dean turned to Sam, wiggling his eyebrows. "What was that about?"

"Dean," Sam muttered, still staring at the retreating figure. "You remember when I told you that I may have a tiny crush on the guy I'm supposed to be watching through his computer screen?"

"Yeah?"

"That's him."

Dean's mouth parted in an 'O' shape before he snickered. "Dude, you brought us here just to see him, didn't you?"

"No," Sam said quickly, his face burning. "Of course not."

"Mhmm," Dean said, obviously unimpressed. "Talk to the waiter dude. I'm leaving."

Sam looked up from his coffee to see Gabriel watching him curiously. He felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he looked down, silently cursing himself for acting like a fourteen-year-old.

"Where'd your date go?" 

Sam looked up again to see that Gabriel had crossed the room to him, a sucker in his mouth and a friendly spark in his eyes.

"He wasn't my date," Sam said, smiling slightly. "He's my brother."

Gabriel hummed, looking a bit pleased as he sat down opposite Sam. "I'm Gabriel."

Sam restrained himself from saying something stupid, like _I know_. "Sam."

Gabriel smiled at him, the crinkles around his eyes showing. "Well Sam, my shift ends in about ten minutes. You fancy grabbing lunch with me?"

Sam huffed out a laugh, pushing his hair out of his face so that he could actually see. "That'd be great."

 

 

"So, tell me about yourself," Gabriel said. They'd been walking along the street for about half an hour, with Bones trotting along beside Gabriel's dog Max, who they'd just picked up. 

"There's honestly not much to tell," Sam said, praying that Gabe didn't ask about his job. "I live with my brother, who's between jobs, and my uncle, who got into a fight a couple of years ago and got paralyzed from the waist down. My mom and dad are dead, and I broke up with my girlfriend about a year ago."

"And that's not much to tell?" Gabriel asked, his lips quirking upwards. Sam was grateful he didn't say any condolences because that was always a mood breaker. "That's more than me. I live with Max, have way too many siblings - none of which are straight, by the way, and overly-religious parents who despise homosexuals - which is hilarious."

Sam laughed shortly, looking down at Gabriel. He really was one of the cutest people Sam had ever met; standing just over five foot seven, slight peach fuzz on his face, and a jacket and scarf that were both too big for him. Sam couldn't even help himself as he slipped his hand into Gabriel's. The other man looked away, a bashful smile on his face, and Sam felt oddly thrilled that he had been the one to do that.

"When do you get back to work?" Sam asked.

"I'm done for the day," Gabriel replied, looking almost shy. "Do you maybe wanna come back to my house for a movie?"

Sam smiled, his heart feeling light and happy. "A movie sounds great."

Gabriel beamed at him and started dragging him along, babbling on about some of his favourite movies, and Sam just watched him with fondness in his eyes. You would hardly believe they'd only met a couple of hours before.

 

 

"Are you ever gonna tell him?" Dean asked. Four months after Sam went out with Gabriel, and the two of them were going steady. The one thing Sam hadn't told Gabe about was his job, and he knew his boyfriend was getting suspicious.

"Maybe," Sam answered nervously. "I don't know how he'll react. What if he... I don't know."

"Breaks up with you?" Dean guessed. Sam's silence said it all. "Listen, man, if Gabriel really cares for you, he won't break up with you just because of your job. If he does, he isn't worth it."

Sam smiled weakly at his brother. "You're not really making me feel much better, but thanks, Dean."

"I'm just stating my opinion," Dean said, his mouth quirking into a smile. "Honestly, I don't really like him, but if he makes you happy, I'm happy."

"Awww," Sam cooed mockingly, and Dean kicked him under the table.

 

 

Sam fidgeted nervously at Gabriel's apartment door, holding a block of chocolate. He'd been standing there for about thirty seconds, not being able to bring himself to ring the doorbell. Sam took a breath and squared his shoulders, raising his hand to ring the bell. There was the sound of Max barking, claws furiously scrabbling at the wood floor, as well as a curse and smash. A couple of seconds later Gabe opened the door, his hair falling in his face and holding Max in one hand, the other holding the handle of a cup. Just the handle, there was no cup attached to it.

"Sammy!" Gabriel said brightly, his face lighting up. "What brings you here?"

Sam couldn't help but smile weakly at the sight, reaching over to scratch Max under the chin. "I got this for you," he said nervously, holding out the chocolate. Gabriel brightened even more, his eyes shining.

"Aw, for real? You're the best, Sammy," he said, leaning up and pecking Sam on the cheek. "Get your moose ass in here, I just need to put down these little problems." Gabriel gestured towards Max and the cup handle, before winking and walking back into the apartment. Sam hesitated for only a second before he followed.

"So, what brings you to my humble abode?" Gabriel asked, putting Max on the sofa and starting to clean up the mess that obviously used to be the rest of the cup. "You wouldn't have just come to give me chocolate, although thank you for that."

Sam sat down next to Max, who eagerly jumped on him and started licking his shirt. "I... I need to talk to you about something."

Gabriel looked up almost immediately, a look of panic on his face before it was replaced with a curious mask. "About what?"

Sam bowed his head, his hair falling into his face. He heard Gabe get up and cross the room before he felt a warm body curled up beside him.

"Sammy?" Gabe said softly. "You can talk to me about anything. What is it?"

"Gabe, I... I love you, you know," Sam said quietly, pressing his lips together in a thin line as soon as he got the words out. He expected to be thrown out, or for Gabe to pass it off as a joke. 

What he didn't expect was for Gabriel to kiss him softly on the cheek. Sam turned his head to look at his boyfriend before his lips were captured in another kiss, just as soft. Sam pressed their bodies together, making sure to gain as much from what could be his last moment with Gabe before he would get dumped when his amazing boyfriend realised who he really was.

"Oh God, Sammy," Gabriel said breathlessly, pulling away to rest his forehead against Sam's. "Is that what this is about? I love you too, oh God. I thought you were going to break up with me."

"I may be stupid, but I'm not crazy," Sam said, chasing Gabriel's lips to pull him into another kiss. "But I need to tell you something."

Gabriel seemed to sense his nervousness and pulled away to look into his eyes. "Whatever it is, I promise you won't be any different. Not in my eyes."

Gabriel pulled Sam down so they were both laying down, and Sam leaned his head against Gabriel's chest, breathing in his scent. "I never told you about my job."

"You don't have to tell me, Sammy," Gabriel said gently, his fingers running through Sam's hair. 

"No, you deserve to know," Sam said, taking a deep breath. "You know how the revolution's upon us, and people are trying to bring down the government?"

"Of course I do, it's the only thing on the news," Gabriel said, nervousness evident in his voice. "Why? You aren't a spy from the other side, are you?"

"Kinda the opposite, actually," Sam said, huffing out a laugh. "I'm an FBI agent. For the government."

"Wait, seriously?" Gabriel asked, sounding excited. "Sammy, that's so cool!"

Sam looked up at his boyfriend in surprise. "Seriously?"

"Yeah!" Gabe said, grinning. "My boyfriend's a hot badass FBI agent. God, I'm the luckiest guy in the world." He leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's lips.

"There's more to the story, though," Sam said nervously. "You know that urban legend that everyone has an FBI agent assigned to them to watch them through their computer?"

"No way. That's true?" Gabriel asked in surprise. Sam nodded, blushing faintly.

"And, uh... you remember the day we met when we were in that cafe?"

"Yeah?"

"That... wasn't an accident."

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "What was it, then?"

"I-I'm the FBI agent who watches you," Sam said quietly. "I knew everything about you, a-and I wanted to meet you in person because I-I had a massive crush on you from watching you every second of the day."

Gabriel was silent, and Sam closed his eyes, ready to be called a stalker, or a creep, or something else.

"Sammy, that's... that's actually really sweet," Gabriel said in surprise. "Your job is to stalk people, which I'll admit is creepy. But hey, if your creepy-ass job is the thing that got us to meet, then goddamn I'd wish for nothing less."

Sam looked up at him, smiling hesitantly. Gabriel had a fond look on his face before it morphed into a look of suspicion.

"Wait... so you know everything I've done on my computer?"

Sam stifled a laugh, nodding. Gabriel groaned and let his head loll back, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment.

"Hey, at least I know what turns you on," Sam said cheekily. Gabe groaned again and tried to push him off the couch, not succeeding in the slightest. Sam laughed and pulled himself further up so that he and Gabriel were face-to-face, and slowly took his boyfriend's hands away from his face.

"You're a dick," Gabriel muttered, his cheeks bright red.

"I love you too," Sam said teasingly, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to Gabriel's lips.

 

 

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

Sam laughed softly at the message written on his screen, the smiling face of Gabriel Novak looking back at him. Of course, the other man couldn't see him. He _was_ the face of the government, after all. But unlike most people, Gabriel knew Sam was there.

He made notes and blew kisses at the camera, occasionally doing something that would either have Sam in fits of laughter or be trying to control the very hard problem in his pants. Whenever Sam got home late - yes, he finally plucked up the courage to ask Gabe to move in with him - Gabriel would have dinner or a movie all setup, or they would have sex. The sex was amazing.

"Aw, you've got yourself a romantic one!" Charlie cooed, drawing the attention of the other workers. Kevin and Garth walked over, and they both made strange noises in the backs of their throats when they saw Gabriel.

"Oh God, that's adorable," Kevin muttered.

"Piss off, you guys," Sam said, stifling his laughter. "Go back to your work, I'm trying to do mine."

"You'll definitely be doing your 'work' when you get back to your boyfriend, won't you?" Alex asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Sam laughed and turned back to his computer screen, where Max had somehow gotten onto the keyboard and was pressing random keys, with Gabriel trying to get him off. God, he was so lucky.


End file.
